Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 was the second season of the Down Town version of the reality series Big Brother. The season was confirmed by Channel 7 shortly after the finale of Big Brother 1 on August 24, 2002. The season premiered on June 14, 2003, and concluded on August 22, 2003, having lasted 10 weeks, a week longer than the previous season. After 70 days of competing, Baron Pettibone came out as the winner over Amanda Cavallo and Zoe Ladd by a 5-3-1 vote to win the $500,000 prize. Big Brother 2 didn't deviate much from the previous season in terms of the rules and structure of the game. However, this was the first season to feature a housemate, Salvador Pearson, enter the game after the first day. The second season had received considerably more attention and coverage than the first, with this season having an average viewership of 0.883 million, roughly an 11% increase from the previous season. Twists *'Delayed Eviction' - As with the first season, the first eviction of the season was not held until the second week of the game. The Head of Household would have the first week to make his or her nominations, with their decision being revealed at the end of the week. The eviction would not take place until the following week. *'Intruding Housemates' - For the first time in the show's history, one housemate would enter the game late as an "intruder", meaning that they would enter the game after the first week. A public vote was held to determine which potential housemate would enter the game at the beginning of the second week, with Salvador winning the vote out of pool of two other potential housemates. *'Barred Voting' - Also borrowed from the first season was one housemate being barred from voting at the final five, when there are supposed to be two housemates who aren't either the HOH or nominated. The HOH makes the decision regarding who is able to cast the sole vote at that eviction, while the other housemate will not be eligible to vote. *'Down Town's Jury Vote' - Before the finale, the voting public was given the power to cast one jury vote for the finalist they would like to see win. The housemate who received the most votes from the public would earn this vote. Baron Pettibone won the vote, so he was given an additional jury vote at the finale. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household. Game History Week 1 On Day One, the 10 original housemates entered the Big Brother house. The housemates later took part in the first Head of Household competition of the season, which was won by Jack Iannaccone. Jack originally set out to work with the guys, believing them to be more loyal over the other women in the house. However, Jack was unaware that most of the men were already in another alliance called the Six O'Clock Gang, which consisted of Baron Pettibone, Joe McCole, and Oliver Lipkin. Jack also became closer to Amanda Cavallo as the week went on. By the end of the week, Jack had to nominate two other housemates to be the first evicted. Jack ultimately settled on nominating Emily Weber and Robin Gunn. Emily was Jack's main target since he worried that her status as a mother would give her an advantage later on, with Robin only being put up since Jack believed no one had any real reason to evict her. Week 2 Unbeknownst to the 10 housemates, the public would be voting in an eleventh housemate, known as the intruding housemate. Salvador Pearson won the vote and entered the house at the beginning of the second week. Salvador quickly associated with the men of the house and later joined the Six O'Clock Gang. However, an eviction still loomed at the end of the week, with either Emily Weber or Robin Gunn getting evicted. Worried that the men were too close together, an all-female alliance was formed called Team Pep, consisting of Robin, Amanda Cavallo, and Zoe Ladd. The two alliances banked their votes on Emily, as the Six O'Clock Gang wanted to respect Jack's wishes while Team Pep wanted to keep their alliance intact, leading to her eviction by a vote of 6-2. Week 3 At the end of the second Head of Household competition, Amanda Cavallo came out victorious, effectively putting the power in the hands of Team Pep. While the idea was floated around to put up two other men, Amanda decided that it was still too early in the game to make such a risky move, so she put up Lionel Brandenburg and Sally Fanton since they had voted against the house during the previous eviction. However, the alliance set their sights on Sally since she had no real allegiance to the other women in the house. Likewise, the Six O'Clock Gang wanted Lionel out since he wasn't that close to the men either and they wanted to weaken Team Pep's influence. Even though the Six O'Clock Gang had a majority of the votes to get Lionel out, Oliver Lipkin flipped at the last moment, thus Sally was evicted by a 4-3 vote. Week 4 Oliver Lipkin ended up winning the third Head of Household competition, a position he did not want to be in since he tried throwing the competition since he flipped on his old alliance. While the Six O'Clock Gang became anxious over who flipped during the last eviction, Team Pep used the opportunity to convince Oliver to nominate two other men since they might come after him if they found out he flipped. This convinced Oliver to put up two members of his old alliance, Joe McCole and Salvador Pearson, effectively confirming the Six O'Clock Gang's suspicions that Oliver flipped. At the eviction, Salvador was evicted by a 5-1 vote over Joe since the house wasn't as close to Salvador as they were to Joe. Week 5 Robin Gunn was crowned the Head of Household after winning the fourth competition. Robin and Team Pep were originally convinced that putting up Baron Pettibone and Joe McCole would be the best move since they were members of the Six O'Clock Gang. However, Robin became worried about the relationship between Amanda Cavallo and Jack Iannaccone since she believed that Amanda could eventually betray the alliance because of him. Because of that concern, Robin decided to put up Jack, as her main target in order to preserve the alliance, and Baron, in order to appease her alliance and maximize the number of votes against Jack. The plan to get Jack out was successful as he was evicted by a 4-1 vote, with Amanda casting the sole vote to evict Baron. Week 6 After the fifth Head of Household competition, Baron Pettibone became Head of Household for the first time. While Baron was interested by the idea of getting a member of Team Pep out of the game, he was concerned that removing a threat like Robin Gunn would paint a bigger target on his back and would earn him more ire from the other side of the house. As a result, Baron set his sights on Lionel Brandenburg since the two had not worked together in the past and getting rid of him would be the safest move for him going forward. Baron put him and Robin up as the two nominees for eviction, with Baron saying to the rest of the house that his motivation for nominating Robin was that she put him up the previous week. Lionel ended up being evicted by a vote of 3-1, with Oliver Lipkin casting the only vote to evict Robin. Week 7 Having gone six weeks under the radar, Zoe Ladd managed to win the sixth Head of Household competition. While Zoe and Team Pep wanted to get a male out, they were thrown off by the stray vote cast against Robin Gunn from the previous eviction. They knew that it had to be either Joe McCole or Oliver Lipkin that cast the vote, so Zoe put the two of them up for eviction. Originally, Robin and Amanda Cavallo were going to vote against Joe just to leave Baron Pettibone in a weaker position going forward. However, they soon found out that Oliver had cast the vote against Robin. Because of this revelation, Team Pep had no reason to trust Oliver as they saw him as trying to play both sides of the house, thus seeing him as a bigger threat than Joe. Having been effectively outed, Oliver was evicted by a unanimous 3-0 vote. Week 8 Robin Gunn won the seventh Head of Household competition and held the title for the second time this season. Robin's nominations were going to be no surprise to anyone as Baron Pettibone and Joe McCole anticipated being nominated, which they were. In addition to naming the two nominees for eviction, Robin also had to block either Amanda Cavallo or Zoe Ladd from voting at the eviction, a situation that caused some conflict among the Team Pep members. Both Amanda and Zoe disagreed over who should be evicted, with Amanda wanting Baron gone and Zoe wanting Joe to be evicted. Even though Robin didn't have a strong preference between Baron or Joe getting evicted, she ultimately decided that Zoe should be able to evict one of the nominees, thus preventing Amanda from casting a vote. Zoe stuck by her original thinking and evicted Joe, believing that he was more likely to win the final Head of Household. Week 9 The final Head of Household competition was divided into three parts, with one of the housemates being eliminated at each part until one housemate was left to win the title. Zoe Ladd lost the first part and Robin Gunn lost the second part, leaving Amanda Cavallo and Baron Pettibone to battle it out in the third and final part. In the end, Baron was victorious and became the final Head of Household, effectively spelling doom for Team Pep. Baron set his sights on wanting Robin gone as he saw her as the biggest threat to him winning, so he put her up alongside Zoe, with Zoe being perceived as the weakest member of Team Pep and was thus less likely to be evicted. While Amanda was torn, she too saw Robin as a bigger threat than Zoe and had some bitterness over Robin's decision to block her vote from the previous week. Amanda ultimately cast the sole vote to evict Robin from the house. Week 10 After 70 days inside the Big Brother house, the three finalists, Amanda Cavallo, Baron Pettibone, and Zoe Ladd, were put before the previously evicted housemates as they voted for one of them to win the season. Baron won the season by a vote of 5-3-1, with the jury respecting Baron's ability to remain under the radar while also being the one who stopped Team Pep's domination in the house. The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons